leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Noxus
Noxus is a powerful empire with a fearsome reputation. To those beyond its borders, Noxus is brutal, expansionist and threatening, yet those who look beyond its warlike exterior see an unusually inclusive society, where the strengths and talents of its people are respected and cultivated. Its people were once a fierce reaver culture until they stormed the ancient city that now lies at the heart of their empire. Under threat from all sides, they aggressively took the fight to their enemies, pushing their borders outward with every passing year. This struggle for survival has made the Noxians a deeply proud people who value strength above all, though that strength can manifest by many different means. Anyone can rise to a position of power and respect within Noxus if they display the necessary aptitude, regardless of social standing, background, homeland, or wealth. Champions of Noxus Other Related Champions * is a Darkin that influenced many bloodsheds in Noxus. * is a former prisoner of Noxus. * is a daughter of the Gray Order exiles of House Hastur. * is investigating the Noxian spy network in Piltover. * is investigating the Noxian spy network in Piltover. * is a member of the Black Rose that worships the Vilemaw of the Shadow Isles. * fought against many Noxians in the past. * stole flagship, The Leviathan, and raided numerous Noxian ships. * fought in a war between Noxus and Demacia. * cut off Swains left arm during the Noxian Invasion of Ionia. * is the nemesis to . * single-handedly defeated the Noxian army invading her village. * was a corpse collector in Noxus Prime, but later defected and moved to the Shadow Isles. * seeks to defeat her sister, . * is a former soldier during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. * fought of Noxian invaders during their invasion of Ionia * is a Demacian spy that extracted valuable information against Noxus in the Noxus-Ionia conflict. * seeks revenge for the destruction of his village. * seeks to reclaim the Immortal Bastion; upon which Noxian Capital is unknowingly built upon. * and captured a Noxian assassin. * former Noxian field commander during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. * was hired by Noxus for his chemical warfare expertice during the Noxian invasion of Ionia. * was formerly employed by Cassiopeia. * is a former Noxian employed stone mage. * was tricked by into traveling to Zaun. * is a Yordle that went mad from imprisonment in Noxus. * is a native Ionian that was captured by Noxian forces and forced to participate in the fleshing. Lore Legends The human nation of Noxus is in many ways the moral antithesis of Demacia; it is a country where the physically and mentally strong acquire power through any means. ;Bard Mountain * When Runeterra's sacred treasures are misused, the Wandering Caretaker intervenes. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Scourge of the Desert * Not even Noxian might can beat the Terror from beneath. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Descent into the Tomb *Scroll after scroll in Noxian libraries chronicle the power buried within Shurima. Now Cassiopeia thinks she’s found the key. Learn how the saga began. Hide= * Starring , , , , , and . |-| Show= ;The Shedding of Skin *There is no antidote for me. * Starring . ;Fear * The wolves of the Freljord are savage predators. But they’ve never encountered a man like this. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Reborn * The Undead Juggernaut of Noxus. * Starring , , , , , and . ;In the Mind of Madness * War is eternal... as am I. *Starring and . ;Grand General * Noxus has endured, because Noxus is strong. But the Grand-General Jericho Swain knows there are many kinds of strength—and the greatest leaders of the next age will be those who can wield them all... Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Confessions of a Broken Blade * In the wake of war between Noxus and Ionia, Riven is accused of a heinous crime.Confessions of a Broken Blade Act 1 * Riven stands trial for the murder of Yasuo's master.Confessions of a Broken Blade Act 2 * As the trial concludes, Riven must finally face the horrors of her past.Confessions of a Broken Blade Act 3 * Starring and . ;Origins * The spark that set off the Dark Child’s fire. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Blood of Noxus * "When a rebellion pits Darius against the person closest to him, he learns the price of loyalty." Hide= * Starring and . |-| Cover= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= ;Where the Drakalops Roam * A sane man would run... but I ain't the runnin' kind! * Starring . ;The Reunion * Another day on the northern plains. Prickly shrubs. Harsh winds. Killin' trespassers. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;Progress Day * Something is rotten in the City of Piltover.Progress Day * Starring and . ;The Black Powder Plot * If you haven't yet lost the ability to ask, you may not yet ask for relief. *Starring . ;The Principles of Strength * It is time for someone who will look to the future of our people, and not obsess about the kings and faded glory of the past.The Principles of Strength *Starring and . ;The Blade of Millennia *The child is gone. The killer remains. * Starring and . ;The Path of Shadows * Will he deliver death with a whisper or make the world scream? Hide= * Starring and . |-| Show= ;The Defiant Blade * A decade after the Battle of the Placidium, Ionia honors the young woman who inspired a revolution. Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= History Age of Tyranny Long before the rise of Demacia or Noxus, the revenant known as was once a mortal and brutal warlord-king who ruled the lands of eastern Valoran. He waded into battle bedecked in heavy iron armor and slaughtered all who opposed him, crushing them beneath his ensorcelled mace, Nightfall. After being killed, he managed to gain mastery over the necrotic arts with the help of sorcerers before enslaving them and beginning a reign of terror that would last centuries as time and again, he would be slain, only to return from the grave. Mordekaiser’s bones were key to his unholy reincarnation, and as the centuries rolled on he became increasingly paranoid about their safety. He constructed a monolithic fortress at the heart of his empire that came to be known as the Immortal Bastion. Locked away at the core of this epic stronghold he hid his remains. The Immortal Bastion was eventually besieged by a concentrated alliance of tribes and warbands. During the siege, an unknown thief infiltrated the mighty fortress, bypassing its fiendish defenses to steal Mordekaiser’s skull. His skeleton needed to be complete in order for his resurrection to be enacted, yet fearful of their master’s wrath, his enslaved liches kept the theft a secret. On the walls of the Immortal Bastion, countless enemies fell before Mordekaiser, yet it was not enough to stave off defeat. His fortress was overrun and he was dragged down by sheer weight of numbers. His deadly mace was torn from his grasp and great chains wrapped around his limbs. Confident that he would rise again, he was torn apart and was vanquished for the time being, not aware the his ability to revive had been nullified. While Mordekaiser ceased to exist for the time being, his fortress, the Immortal Bastion, would become the foundation of Noxus' capital. It would not be until centuries later, that Mordekaiser would rise again. Ancient Darkin Influence : Narrated by "This statuette is from Noxus. Yes, Noxus. You know how feel about Noxians, but their city is full of history. It'll take more than dark magic, guards with massive axes, and a creepy to keep me from exploring the most important places in Valoran. Noxus is full of these kinds of statuettes. Usually, they're made as tributes to the nation's greatest heroes, but this one doesn't look like any Noxian war hero I've ever heard of. I know of plenty, too, believe me: pick up any Noxian book and it's probably a way-too-lengthy chronicle of some hero's life, conquests, and the size of their weapon. I wouldn't have looked twice at this one if I hadn't recognized the . Here's the thing that's really nagging me... what's Noxus doing with statues of a figure that shows up in Demacian art, too? When noticed the similarities between the Demacian stained glass and the Noxian statue, I had to know more. I pulled as many books as I could out of the library at Piltover's academy. There are some sections there restricted to everyone but academy graduates. I could have gotten in on my own, but I didn't want to burn any bridges, so I had help me out. Everyone loves that guy. The smaller one is a book of Noxian war poems. Most of what's inside is standard Noxian military fare, but the on the cover captured my attention. The big one right here is an old book of fables and stories. Not all of them are entirely true, but one of them caught my eye. The character in the story is an arrogant general leading his warriors into battle and winning with ease. He has the last of his enemies cornered, but… you know what they say about pride before a fall. A great warrior - that's right, our - appears in the battle. The arrogant general's enemies, men on the verge of death, are inspired by his presence. "They rose from their knees as though he'd lit their very blood aflame," it says. "The shamed general watched as his men were cleaved by an army that had begged for mercy just moments before. His enemies had become murderers and butchers. As they closed on him, the general could not be certain whether they were still men at all." Death to the King Demacian army led by their King, Jarvan I, had pushed Noxian army to one of their city walls. ordered one of his men to bar the gates while the rest forced the enemy soldiers to fight them for every bit of Noxian soil. He demanded that they pushed forwards striding as a giant through the Demacian rabble with one clear purpose: to cut their army's head from its body. Jarvan's royal guardsmen believed they could halt his charge. They were wrong. He cut them down, one by one, until only and the king remained. Battered and fatigued, Sion continued the fight the king. He battled Jarvan beyond the point of breaking and was finally bested… but not beaten. With his dying breath, he locked his fingers around the king's throat and broke the will of a nation. The Demacian King, Jarvan I, was dead. Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". : "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Proclamation CITIZENS OF NOXUS! OUR FORCES STAND ASSEMBLED. WHILE DEMACIA'S LIE LEADERLESS. THE TIME TO STRIKE IS NOW! BY THE ORDER OF THE GRAND GENERAL, WE WILL MARCH ON THE MORROW. WITH THE BUTCHER OF JARVAN AT OUR HEAD. BEAR WITNESS! Regrets DARKWILL: "What did you do"? : "Provided you with what you desired, nothing more." DARKWILL: "This is not what I desired!" : "You sought to raise this corpse to do your bidding once again. In that, we have succeeded." DARKWILL: "Look at him! This... thing has no place at the head of an army. " : "Not as a leader, no. But your friend was never so much a leader as a killer. And he has never been more perfectly suited to that role than he is now. He does not fear, he does not question—he does not die!" DARKWILL: "Damn you. I have no other choice." Dissent To the office of the Grand General, There is no doubt the revenant is an effective weapon. It almost razed the fortress at Andras singlehandedly. However, it's also responsible for nearly as many casualties among our forces as the Demacians. The thing seems to feast on the very act of slaughter. It took a company of heavy infantry to subdue it this time, and it's only getting stronger, hacked to pieces or no. The toll on morale has been heavy. The soldiers find it disquieting to see one of their heroes turned into a monstrosity. It causes them to contemplate how they might be rewarded for their own service. I've had to cull three score regiments for refusing to march aside the thing in battle. I fear the situation will only get worse with time. Respectfully, Grand General, some things are better left buried. Buried ACCESS TO THIS MEMORIAL AND THE SURROUNDING AREAS IS HEREBY FORBIDDEN WITHOUT EXPRESS PERMISSION FROM THE GRAND GENERAL. VIOLATORS OF THIS ORDER FACE PUBLIC EXECUTION. Bridge to the Past : Excerpts from the journal of A shame Keiran failed to enjoy his father's longevity, not that he'd have been able to enjoy the high office at all had I not designed it. The Grand General's chambers harbor many secrets. My secrets now. The elder Darkwill was well versed in the art of necromancy. It will take me decades to pore through his library of grimoires, but that will be time I can steal, as he did. I made a discovery today, one of Boram Darkwill's first dabblings with death magic. It seems he was attempting a resurrection of some sort. But whose return was he seeking? The previous regime was exacting in its manipulation of the historical record, but there is just as much a story to be told by what's missing from the record as there is by what remains. I found it. Deep in Old Noxus lies a memorial that speaks of former grandeur and a fall from grace. Therein lies the man Boram Darkwill attempted to rouse from his eternal slumber. It's still in there, clawing at the walls. I would almost pity it, if I thought it capable of suffering. The Anchor : "I haven't had the pleasure of your company for some time, Grand General". : "You have my favor. That is enough". : "And yet, I suspect you're here to seek the Black Rose's assistance once more". : "The blood of the . How much remains"? : "After the last charade? Enough that you should be very mindful of how you use it. Whatever you intend had best be brief". : "No chicanery this time; my need for subtlety is nearing its end. I must secure my position with bloodshed, and that requires a blunt instrument". : "It sounds as if you have one in mind". : "Let me show you". The Return '}} Locations Environments of Noxus Layers of History= |-| Life is a Battle= |-| Oppressive and Defensible= |-| A State of Perpetual Conflict= |-| Noxian Presence in Shurima= The Empire of Noxus (commonly referred to as Noxus) is a massive expansionist culture, its constantly moving its borders further outward and currently sits as the biggest empire in Runeterra. But the capital is located on the eastern territory of Valoran, sharing its borders with Demacia, Shurima, and several city-states such as Piltover and Zaun. The currently well known locations within Noxus are: Basilich Located on the eastern coast of Valoran is the port city Basilich. Which was integrated into the Noxus Empire quarter of a century ago, after its elders submitted to the then Captain Cyrus and his army. Nowadays Basilich is among a few cities that have tried in foolish attempt to rebel from the hold of Noxus. Most recently when the city's steward Quilletta Varn lost her faith in the Empire and sparked a revolution for independence. For acts of defiance the city was besieged by the Trifarian Legion and their leader Darius, who was also raised on the streets of Basilich as an orphan. The ongoing rebellion ended after Quilletta was murdered and replaced by her second in-command, Invetia Varn. The city is well known for its paintings made out of cobwebs. Bel'zhun Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous rulers of the city were Hagyos Valif, and Hazir Ima'Sai. Its current rule is a Noxian Steward known as Dorrik. The city has a large rebel insurgance against the Noxian rule. Known as the Suns of Bel'Zhun, they frequently trade weapons with Clan Medarda of Piltover. Its Hwatis wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation. Bloodcliffs Built into the cliffs near an estuary, Bloodcliff neighbors with the Immortal Bastion and Basilich on the eastern coast of Valoran. The city's current leader is Steward Hovri IV. One of its main sources of trade are rough grades, that is used for turf establishing and the ground foundations of which buildings are constructed upon. Delverhold South from the Ironspike Mountains in northern Valoran lies the Delverhold. A dominion prospering from the wealth of gold and iron ore being quarried from the mountains. Originally a kingdom of its own independence, that is until the empire of Noxus encroached upon the Ironspike region. In fear of annihilation the Delverhold king relinquished his authority and swore loyalty to the foreign Emperor. Now its people work endlessly to supply Noxus with armor and weapons from the iron they mine. Fallgren Located off shore from the eastern coastline of Valoran, the island city of Fallgren has been under control by Noxus ever since the Battle of Fallgren in which lead to a decisive victory. The city is governed Steward Jeon. Many tubes used in Zaun have been made here by Hedicila Elastica. Gereshni Located at the Northern part of Shurima, it is currently controlled by Noxus. Previous Shuriman and current Noxian ruler of the city is Steward Ta'Fik. The cities most well known trade good are Shuriman Azirite (Blood glass), named by the current Shuriman Emperor, . Glorft Established on the southern coast of Valoran. It is unknown if this city is under control of Noxus but it was the location for the Assault on Glorft, led by . Grannit Located on the tip end of a peninsula in the south-east of Valoran, neighboring with Ironwater. Grannit is currently governed by steward Eranolaj Smik. Its most well know trade good are dried Bolbo fish, which can be made into a dish known as Boild Bolbo-head soup. Ironwater Located on the tip end of a peninsula in the south-east of Valoran, neighboring with Grannit. Ironwater is currently governed by steward Arron. Its most well known trade good is Beet-wine. Kilgrove Located in the very south of Valoran at the mouth of an estuary, its current leader is Steward Dauvin (previously Thomark). Its most well know trade good is Kilgrovian cloudcedar. Krexor Located east of the city-state Piltover at the top of a bay, Krexor is an independent settlement surrounded by Noxian aligned neighbors. It is governed by steward Lisabetya (previously Liliann Ema Herrbel). The city is known for its smiths. Noxus Prime The capital of Noxus. In this city, it was not at all unusual to see armed warbands from all across the empire. The streets and alleys of Noxus are narrow and twisting, designed to stifle and frustrate any attacking force that managed to penetrate the city’s outer defenses. The rooftops were flat and crenellated, like the battlements of a castle, allowing any soldiers above to dominate any enemy below Audience Chamber The old cavernous throne room large enough to house over a thousand petitioners. The Trifarix sit at a simple marble table at the foot of the throne’s raised platform to discuss the future of Noxus and hear petitions from leaders of its regions. Ivory Ward District The Ivory Ward itself is one of the oldest and most wealthy districts in the Noxian capital.The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 28 Its marketplace was the center of a serious riot following the death of Boram Darkwill. Old Noxus The area of Noxus within the capitals walls with a forbidden character. The Fleshing Arena Noxus Prime was renowned for a spectacle called The Fleshing. It was a gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter wins their matches, the number of opponents they fight simultaneously, generally other prisoners of war, would increase. Xin Zhao/Background Alistar/Background This meant eventual death for every contender, though also unparalleled glory. Both , and , are survivors of the spectacle, with Xin Zhao holding the record for defeating the most opponents. The Immortal Bastion Situated in the heartlands of what would later become their empire, the Immortal Bastion was built by a dread in a far distant age. Eventually the fortress was besieged and conquered by a confederation of barbarian tribes (proto-Noxians), where they made the captured city their capital and it has remained so to this day. In the centuries to pass the tribes had conquered and assimilated many more territories, remaining largely undefeated Noxus quickly flourished into a formidable empire. While nowhere near clean and pristine in appearance as Demacia's capital, the city is the visual representation of the empire's might, power, and strength. Many noble houses are located in the capital, such as the . The city is also the headquarters of the enigmatic Black Rose cabal. Shrine of the Wolf A tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, was a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. Sion's Memorial Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Newly built) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Run down) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Black Rose) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reanimation) This memorial and tomb is dedicated to , a Noxian war hero celebrated as the killer of the Demacian King Jarvan I. It was later used to contain the resurrected form of Sion before , with the aid of the Black Rose, was successfully able to control him by the use of blood. The current state of this memorial is unknown, though the former man once housed in it unwillingly serves Noxus, mainly its Grand General, once more.Sion: Reborn Slums The sprawl of dwellings built beyond the battle scarred walls of the Noxian capital where many people live in abject poverty and death is commonplace. Tally-men of Kindred often notch their staffs and bare bodies from the almshouses. Stairs of Triump A long unbroken flight of stairs leading to the Audience Chamber, guarded every twelve steps by a pair of Legionnaires. Northern Plains Located at the northern edge of the Empire, the plains are currently occupied by . With harsh dust-filled windy weather, many travelers have lost their lives in this unforgiving wasteland. From the weather or from a certain Yordle and his mythic , most Noxians avoid travelling through this landscape. Qualthala Located further inland from the southern coasts of Valoran. It is unknown if this city is currently under control of Noxus but it had been the location for the Siege of Qualthala, led by . Rokrund Located upon the Rokrund Plain in the southern regions of Valoran, and neighbor to Qualthala. Rokrund is currently governed by steward Katye. Its most well know trade good are the vegetables known as Naaps. The Drakengate Located on the eastern coast of Valoran, the city's current leader is Steward Algor Nimchi. It was in control of Noxus ever since The Draken campaign, lead by . It most well known trade goods are its fine mudpacks, as well as popular adulterants such as: peach slugs, nacre powder, Nirpooti skins, Freljordian grain milk, seeds, and Ionian silver pomace. Trevale Trevale is one among many regions comprised of rocky hillsides and highlands. Occupied with various villages and farms trying to survive off the harsh landscape. Vindor Located south from Basilich and west of the Fallgren islands, it is currently governed by steward Amenesce. The city is well known for its Light Vindoran horse breed bred for desert use. The Noxian Dark Riders are said to specificly only ride breeds from this area. Other similar horse breed found here are Destriers and Coursers. Urzeris Located in the northern coast of Shurima, its currently occupied by the empire. Its current ruler is Steward Vin. Its most well known trade good is the Urzeris Salt. Wildlife Basilisks Monstrous reptiles from the southern jungles of Kumungu, basilisks are fierce predators that can grow to gargantuan sizes, few can stand against their charge. Young basilisks are prized riding beasts. After they become too large for a rider to control, they are used as beasts of burden, or sometimes as living battering rams to smash down the walls of besieged cities. Draken-hounds Distant relative of dragons, Draken-hounds species of wingless, wolf-sized carnivores that lair in the mountains to the north of the Noxian capital. They are vicious pack hunters, and much favored in Noxus as war-beasts, guard creatures, herding animals, and expensive (albeit dangerous) pets. To own one or more drake-hounds is a visible symbol of wealth and power. Drakalops A species of fast, long lived, pony sized herbivore standing on two legs with frilled ear-like forelimbs fanning from the side of its head. Its native to the Northern Steppes. It has impenetrable dark scales with hints of gold. One of such creature is rode by . Elmarks Elmarks are a domesticated herd herbivore animal. Hooked Grouse Hooked Grouse is a bird species native to the Norther Steppes of Noxus. Culture Life in Noxus Noxus and Magic= |-| Drake-Hounds= |-| Noxian Weaponry= |-| Old Blood, New Blood= General= Noxian Dogma "A Noxian knows who he is, and what he must do." The citizenry of Noxus value "strength above all else", primarily this is martial and physical strength although Noxians will acknowledge strength in all its forms. Successful traders, artisans, physicians, architects even those politically inclined are all valued in equal endorsement. Here attainment is currency, they will hunger for victory and thrive off sovereignty. Yet as much as any Noxian might be unfaltering, in some cases there is a presence of jealousy and rage among them. Deep down they realize that they’re not as fortunate like the rest of the world is, which is exactly why there is no liberty for anyone who cannot prove their worth. Assimilation As Noxus expands and defeats neighboring cultures and cities, it offers the conquered people a choice; swear loyalty to Noxus and be judged solely on your worth, or be destroyed. This is not subterfuge or any kind of ruse; the Noxians are as good as their word, and many who have embraced their conquerors' way of life find their prospects greatly improved. But those who refuse to bend the knee are crushed without mercy. Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, its Warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire's authority upon the newly acquired territory. Gateways of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are raised on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox) these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. Every city conquered has an assigned Steward to govern and uphold Noxian law and authority. |-|Languages= Native Language The Empire boasts a vast number of different languages, due to it conquering diferrent lands. Ur-Noxian is the most common tounge used in Noxus. "Noxian (language) is closer to German, spoken by someone with a mouthful of mashed potatoes" - Interlocutioner (writer) * Ur-Nox: is the modern dialect of the Noxian language ** Noxtoraa - gateway to Noxus ** Stom Ur Got! Stom Ur Got! - A Noxian chant sung by the Sons of Ur. * Va-Nox: is the bygone dialect, no longer in practice except by those few who are ancient enough to remember it. * Slangs ** Butcher's bill - Number of deaths. |-|Objects= Almshouse Almhouses are dwellings built originally by the Tallymen for poor people to live in. Ballista Ballista is a catapult crossbow used to fire large spears. Berms Berms is a war fortication used by warmasons during war: an artificial earthen ridge, as a defense against artillery fire. Catacombs Catacombs are underground passageways beneath Noxus. Possible meeting locations for the Black Rose. Crenellated Roofs Indented battlements of roofs that overhang the lower floors, used for shooting arrows or firing missiles through. They are part of the reason why most native Noxian built homes/building are highly defensible. Dark steel Dark Steel is made from Ironspike mountain ore, used in the forging of armor. All the best plate in Noxus is made from Dark Steel. Livery Livery is a uniform, or insignia adorning, denoting a the status/rank of an individual and what group they are associated with. Noxtoraa Whether a city is taken by force or willingly swears fealty to Noxus, warmasons immediately set to work in stamping the empire’s signature of authority upon the newly acquired territory. Representing the strength of Noxus, they are raised to instill fear and to demand fealty from all who passed beneath them. Gateway arches of dark stone quarried from the mountains surrounding the capital are built on every road leading to the city. Known throughout Valoran as Noxtoraa (gateway to Noxus in Ur-Nox), these towering structures leave approaching travelers in no doubt as to who holds the reins of power. Noxian Weaponry Swords, axes, heavy axe-headed halberds, spears, daggers, war hammers, gauntlets, bows, glaives crossbows, shields and armor in vast quantities for distribution to the warhosts. The empire values function over form, their designs often incorporating additional uses, such as hooked handles to unhorse mounted enemies. War-barques Large heavily armored animal drawn vehicle for war, usually pulled by a basilisk. War tent Temporary set up during a campaign outside the borders for strategy councils. |-|Mythos= Lamb and Wolf The are well known and followed in Noxus. Lamb represents a peaceful and while the Wolf represents a violent end. Since Noxians, specially the military, vow to fight to the death, Wolf is honored with more rigor and panoply than Lamb. The Shrine to the Wolf can be found in Noxus Prime. The shrine is a tall, multi-tiered tower with open sides, butting up against the old southern bulwarks of the Immortal Bastion. Each level of the tower is held aloft by three pillars of dark stone. In the center of the tower, looming almost fifty feet high, was a massive obsidian statue of a seated wolf. |-|Festivals= The Fleshing A public spectacle Noxus is renowned for. A gladiatorial event with a cruel twist: as a fighter won matches, his number of opponents (generally prisoners of war) fought simultaneously would increase. This meant eventual death for every contender. Government Military of Noxus Basilisks= |-| Strength in Variety= |-| The Trifarian Legion= |-| The Warbands of Noxus= |-| Warmasons= General= Law of the Empire Noxus meritocracy is exemplified by the Trifarix doctrine, otherwise known as the "Principles of Strength". This is made up of three core aspects. Might, Vision & Guile. Each citizen must strive to embody all three as an ideal for prosperity, and if they are weak in one it could falter the empire. High Command Noxus was once ruled by the will of fallible emperors, notably the last was Boram Darkwill. Consequently Noxus is no longer governed by an individual but instead a triad of equal leaders known as the Council of Three, each representing one of the core Principles of Strength. This reorganization of jurisdiction was established by Jericho Swain immediately following his successful revolt against the previous regime. His philosophy was where a single person could doom Noxus through incompetence, madness or corruption now there will always be two others to hold any rogue third accountable, ensuring that no individual can rule Noxus unopposed. |-|Military= The lifeblood of the empire allowing the expansionist nation to conquer fertile lands to supplement its lack thereof. As the armies of Noxus appear to be little more than barbarous hosts of individual warbands, but this belies the discipline and sophistication required to make such a formation viable. The largest ground based fighting force on Runeterra/Valoran with hundreds on individual warbands. Noxus employs a loose style of set up within the organization foregoing a strict rigid standardized order, in favor of allowing their forces to specialize in what they do best and directing them to tasks or areas where they're strengths can serve the empire best. Regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Noxian way of life. Within the Noxiam army there are equal chances for anyone, everyone starts on the same rank. On the front lines, a foreign slave could be the equal of a highborn noble. The break down of the Army is: Legions, Warhosts, Warbands. The success of Noxian armies is undeniable, and their very diversity is testament to their effectiveness. Conquered peoples that swear loyalty to Noxus become part of its armies and add their unique strengths to the empire's war efforts. Thus, regimentation and uniformity are anathema to the Noxian way of life, and each warband is celebrated for the many and varied methods of war it brings to bear. While life isn't easy for the men serving among the lowest ranks of the soldier class. To survive in that job they have to learn to love war, hate cowardice, and seize what ever blood soaked glory they can get. |-| Organizations= Patrician family Noble house families that have existed since the first walls were raised around Noxus. They lead a life of privilege. The noble houses play a key roles in politics. They believed that their proud heritage was the nation’s greatest strength. However, many hungered for greater influence, plotting against Darkwill with a secret cabal united by nothing more than the symbol of a black rose. Old noble families still wield considerable power at the heart of the empire. The Black Rose :For more information, see The Black Rose. Remnants of secret cabal order that has existed far longer than Noxus itself. Initiates of the Black Rose have schemed from the shadows for centuries, looking to gain power in any way they can, drawing the rich and powerful; mages, nobles, and politicians to their ranks. They dabble in the darker powers of magic, manipulation, assassination and deception and share hidden knowledge and secrets, in order to grow their areas of influence, and personal power. Areas within the Black Rose’s domain are discretely marked by a Black Rose sigil, etched onto shadowed archways. Only an elite few learn the “origins” of their matron, though many have uncovered legends of a pale sorceress who aided the broken barbarian tribes, in their struggle against the infamous Iron Revenant. The Black Rose exists now to further the clandestine interests of those who can wield magic—with its rank-and-file composed of mundane nobles, drawn to rumors of miracles, kept in thrall and ruthlessly exploited. Even the most powerful military commander could only ever serve the cult’s true masters, as they fight one another for influence in games of intrigue and conquest, both in the Noxian capital and beyond its borders. Headsman To be a Headsman is a great honor. For they are arbiters tasked with the sworn duty to maintain a strong security with their homeland. Headsmen are usually chosen by the leader of Noxus and receive direct orders to seek out internal and foreign threats to the empire. Where they have free reign to conduct public executions upon those they deem fallible, treating weakness like a blight upon the nation. None was more dreaded than the extremest, . Warmason The warmasons are a distinct branch of the military. Tasked not only to plot and plan infrastructure, but also to scout out enemy territory for future invasion. Notably a few have infiltrated into Piltover. Tallymen An order of people dedicated to taking care of the sick and dying. When a member recognizes someone’s suitability for their order they are inducted into their ranks, first as a digger of graves and pyre-builder, before ascending to the rank of corpse collector. The tools they use include iron-rimmed wheel corpse carts, and a knife for cutting death marks on a staff. Reckoner In Noxus, gladiator warriors known as Reckoners face one another in vicious arenas where blood is spilled and strength is tested- but none has ever been so celebrated as Relations Bilgewater Thanks to Gangplank's marauding against Noxian warfleets, Bilgewater and Noxus are on shaky terms with one another. However, Bilgewatian pirates on occasion will assist the Noxian military, should they see the endeavor profitable. Though the Noxian military campaigns were eventually stopped, , is a mainstay down at Bilgewater's Fleet Street. She can often be seen poking her head into the pubs and taverns in search of sailors down on their luck, offering an even share of the plunder to those willing to sail under her command. At some point the Saltwater Scourge managed to steal the Leviathan, personal warship, earning the personal enmity of Noxus's Grand General. After Gangplank's fall from power, it is unknown if relations between Bilgewater and Noxus have improved. Demacia Noxian hostilities with Demacia and likewise stretches far back in the nations histories. Having fought at least two wars with each other, the two nations are political, military and ideological rivals and see the other as a threat. The death of King Jarvan I Lightshield at the hands of , a General of Noxus, is celebrated as a national event in the Empire. Tensions between the two nations has not changed and will likely not change until one of the two factions gives up. Freljord In more recent times, the Noxians' Barbarian Pacification Campaign was halted when the barbarians allied themselves to Freljord. The Empire puts it's efforts into growing separatist ideas within Freljord, holding it back from ever truly challenging it as a nation. Ionia Little over a decade ago the powers that be in Noxus set their sight upon the peaceful continent of Ionia. With rumours of abundant magick flowing from the lands infinitely, convinced many Noxians to indulge in the conquest seeking riches beyond their wildest dreams. However for the Emperor (Boram Darkwill) desired immortality above all, tasking legions to search for such things wherever it could possibly be obtained and annihilating those who stood in their way. In short time the presence of Noxus would increase and turn violent, finally becoming a full-scale war. Over the course of the invasion things became an uphill battle likes of which the Noxians had never experienced, as the Ionians fought in defiance so did the land itself. Exhausted and near defeated, the war would eventually end and the Noxian armies were withdrawn. However the end of the invasion was not an end to all the conflict in Ionia. Despite the war going cold Noxus still occupy small areas of land there and they intend to keep them. Piltover As the strongest nation on Runeterra, Noxus heavily relies on the crutial trade rout of Piltover for controling its vast lands in the Northern and Southern parts of Valoran. Due to the importance of the location, many Noxian shadow agents have infiltrated all levels of Piltover's society in order to prepare the Empire for a possible future invasion of the city. Shurima Due to the absence of any centralized government or maintaining authority, Shurima has been an uncivilized country for centuries. Because of this a number of ports and cities in northern Shurima have voluntarily assimilated into the Noxian empire. As the original inhabitants of these settlements live in relative peace, seeing the exchange of trade as a price worth paying for military protection from raiders. Shurima quickly became a favorite location for Noxian plunderers and poachers, as the untamed deserts represent yet another land of opportunity for most Noxian citizens that decide to go there. People like Aelon's uncle and would risk everything to seek out wealth and power in this unforgiving land. Noxians usually hire local guides and mercenaries such as for their grave plunders. , the last Emperor of Shurima, has resurrected the ancient capital and made it his mission to resurrect the old desert empire as well. Time will only tell as to what political relations Shurima and Noxus will have in this new landscape. Zaun The empire shares a friendly relationship with the nation of Zaun. Mercenaries from the nation were recruited by Noxus during their invasion of Ionia, the most heinous of them being and his biological weaponry. The brand of mass death and destruction the madman unleashed remains a festering scar on Ionian history. Trivia General= * The name Noxus resembles toponym Νάξος. ** There is a real life island called , which is part of modern-day . ** Noxus also references Latin "harm, injury" or "night > darkness". * The Empire's motto is, "Forever strong!" ** Also there is a common mantra said by some of its citizens: "The lifeblood of the empire is our bureaucracy." * Noxus' history & culture share many characteristics with the : both were founded by nomadic reavers and were known for , despite foreigners' perception as belligerent, brutal, and expansionistic. * Noxian architecture was inspired by real life and , and (mainly Western European architecture) and , which might have inspired the Immortal Bastion. * After the release of lore, Noxus has been referred to an Empire (with its own capital city and outer territories) which indicates that its previous classification of a city-state has been changed to a country in the post-retconned lore. * Noxus has a team called the "Crimson Elite", which is the Noxian counter to the Demacian "Commandos". was the first member revealed to be on the team, the second one being . ** The skins officiality within the lore is no longer canon. ** Katarina has an unreleased Crimson Elite skin, meaning she is likely a part of the Crimson Elite. * was resurrected the second time by help of and several Noxian soldiers that gave their lives for the ritual. * Noxus's crest was inspired by the Trifarix doctrine, where the eyes represent vision, the pillars represent might and the blades represent guile. * seized control of Noxus seven years prior to the present day setting. Three years earlier to that Swain was caught during the Battle at the Placidium in Navori- Ionia, where he lost his arm to a 14 year old . ** family left Noxus shortly before Swain's coup occurred, proving she is no older than six or seven. * Gateways of dark stone known as Noxtoraa are raised over roads in territories conquered by Noxus. * Tacos are a traditional Noxian dish.Noxian Tacos * The children from foreign lands absorbed by the empire become Noxian by birth. Over the centuries this has created a cultural divide between those from Noxus capital and the rest of the empire's populace. * The , , , and are Noxian artifacts.RiotRadieblur discusses about new item icons ** The Executioner's Calling is a Noxian weapon, created to aid in their conquest of Ionia. * During the Battle of the Greenfangs, an elite group of warmages known as the "Arcane Fist" were surprisingly decimated after an expedition into the Greenfang mountains near Demacia. It was their magical presence that awoke the Colossus for the first time. |-|Skins= Alistar MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Alistar and Olaf Ashe MarauderSkin.jpg|Marauder Ashe and Warwick Darius LordSkin.jpg|Lord Darius Draven GladiatorSkin.jpg|Gladiator Draven Fiora NightravenSkin.jpg|Nightraven Fiora Jax JaximusSkin.jpg|Jaximus Karthus PentakillSkin.jpg|Pentakill skins Katarina MercenarySkin.jpg|Mercenary Katarina Katarina HighCommandSkin.jpg|High Command Katarina Kayle JudgmentSkin.jpg|Judgment Kayle LeBlanc WickedSkin.jpg|Wicked LeBlanc LeBlanc PrestigiousSkin.jpg|Prestigious LeBlanc Morgana BladeMistressSkin.jpg|Blade Mistress Morgana Nunu DemolisherSkin.jpg|Demolisher Nunu Poppy NoxusSkin.jpg|Noxus Poppy Riven RedeemedSkin.jpg|Redeemed Riven Riven CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Riven Shyvana DarkflameSkin.jpg|Darkflame Shyvana Sion WarmongerSkin.jpg|Warmonger Sion Swain TyrantSkin.jpg|Tyrant Swain Talon CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg|Crimson Elite Talon Tryndamere NightmareSkin.jpg|Nightmare Tryndamere Urgot ButcherSkin.jpg|Butcher Urgot Vladimir BloodLordSkin.jpg|Blood Lord Vladimir Warwick GreySkin.jpg|Grey Warwick Xin Zhao VisceroSkin.jpg|Viscero Xin Zhao Media Music= ;Related Music Sion, the Undead Juggernaut - Login Screen| Darius, the Hand of Noxus - Login Screen| Draven, the Glorious Executioner - Login Screen| League of Legends REBORN|Sion log 1- Glory League of Legends REBORN - Fall|Sion log 2- Fall League of Legends REBORN - Rise|Sion log 3- Rise League of Legends REBORN - Reborn|Sion log 4- Reborn Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| 2017 Season - Login Screen| VS. 2017 Yasuo vs Riven - Login Screen| Darkin Kayn - Login Screen| Shadow Kayn - Login Screen| Urgot, the Dreadnought - Login Screen| |-|Videos= Bard Mountain| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| Rek'Sai Scourge of the Desert| Kled- The Reunion| Darius Fear League Animation Workshop| Kayn The Path of Shadows New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Swain the Noxian Grand General - Champion Teaser| ANNIE Origins League of Legends| Surviving in Noxus dev diary - League of Legends| Irelia The Defiant Blade Champion Teaser - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Noxian crest.jpg|Old Noxus crest File:Noxus Concept.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 1 Noxus.jpg|Old Noxus skyline 2 Noxus night.png|Old Noxus skyline 3 Noxus Prison Arena.png|The Fleshing Arena, Noxus Prime, Noxus (by Riot Artist Gabriel Yeganyan) Sion Update Promo 1.png|Sion's Memorial (Glory) Sion Update Promo 2.png|Sion's Memorial (Fall) Sion Update Promo 3.png|Sion's Memorial (Rise) Sion Update Promo 4.png|Sion's Memorial (Reborn) Noxus LND concept 01.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Noxus LND concept 02.jpg|Noxus "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) See Also * Noxus Universe Page * Progress Day * The Principles of Strength * Confessions of a Broken Blade References cs:Noxus de:Noxus es:Noxus fr:Noxus pl:Noxus pt-br:Noxus ru:Ноксус zh:诺克萨斯 Category:Places